Soul Soother
A soul soother is a specialized Konatsian warrior poet. While they are just as wild and vicious as their warrior brethren, they've taken greater insights into the spirit. What causes fear? What breaks a heart? What inspires true courage in allies? What is it that allows someone to surpass their limit and fight on despite fatigue and injury? Through intense introspection and study of other Soul soothers, you've come to the answer. Only Konatsians can take this destiny. All songs of this path are considered shouts. Inspire Courage (level 31): You are granted a Konatsian Ocarina and may play it without any sort of check so long as you are not under the muted or deaf conditions. It takes a full round action to start playing, but may be maintained as a free action. You can only play your ocarina for a number of rounds per day equal to half your level + tier + spirit. This song inspires your allies to courage. Immediately ending all fear effects allies were already under and giving them a morale bonus equal to their fear penalty. This song does not affect Deafened allies. Fight song (level 35): You may play a song that resonates with the listeners determination, urging them to fight on despite their physical condition! This song may only be played once per day, and consumes 4 rounds of inspire courage to be maintained, though maintaining is still a minor action. Allies who are bloody or lower may spend a healing surge and ignore the penalties for being bloodied or worse. Allies in negative hit points may spend a healing surge and stand back up, all failed death saves are thrown out. This song does not affect Deafened allies, or allies who are already dead. Dirge (Level 39): You are able to play a funeral dirge that strikes fear into your enemies! This song may only be played once per day, and consumes 6 rounds of inspire courage to be maintained, but it is still maintained as a minor action. Enemies who can hear your song must make a save or be struck by a fear effect at the start of every round. This song does not affect Deafened enemies. the DC is equivalent to a daily power. Saga villains are not effected by this song. Soul Soother powers Level 31 At-Will powers Col Pugno A powerful strike that resonates loudly. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: 4p + discipline damage, and the opponent is deafened until the end of your next turn. Cuivre A forceful, rough, tone that drives enemies away. At-Will ✦ Martial, Shout, Pressure Standard Action Burst 1 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: 4k + discipline damage, and all opponents are pushed back discipline squares. this effect can not be improved with Improved knockback or knockthrough. Level 31 Encounter powers 16th notes A series of rapid strikes based on 1/16th timing Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy, three attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. With each hit of this attack, you may add your discipline to damage. If all three attacks hit, the enemy is dazed for tier rounds. Song of Storms There had to be a Zelda Reference in this destiny eventually, right? Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Shout, Lightning, Pressure Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All enemies Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Your burst may be maintained as a move action, causing a thunderstorm for the next tier-1 rounds or until you stop maintaining. Any enemy that starts it's turn in your burst takes tier d6 lightning damage. At the end of this time, your burst is dispelled as the storm explodes outwards, knocking all opponents backwards Discipline + tier squares. Level 34 utility powers The brown note You unleash the musical myth. Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: The enemy is slowed for 1d6+2 rounds. Wall of sound You play a sustained note, creating a barrier of sound Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: A foe targets you with a power with the Ki keyword. Effect: You may give up tier rounds from your inspire courage feature to dispel all damage the attack would deal. This does not work against ultimates. Theme song All looks hopeless, until that themesong starts up. The ideal heroic action is made on the 6th beat. Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Minor Action Ranged 15 Target: One ally within range that you can see. Effect: You may give up tier rounds from your inspire courage feature to play your allies theme song. While under the effects of theme song, their morale bonus from all sources is doubled. If they do not possess any, they gain a +4 morale bonus to their reaction defense and damage rolls. This shouts effects are lost after tier rounds. Healing reprieve You play a heartfelt tune that accelerates an allies healing. Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout, Healing Fullround Action Ranged 15 Target: One ally within range that you can see. Effect: You may give up a number of rounds from your inspire courage class feature. For every round given up, the ally regains 1d6 hitpoints. If you spend over half your rounds or more, you are fatigued for a number of rounds equal to half of what you spent. Speed metal You play a high speed, heavy tune that accelerates the party Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Minor Action Burst 4 Effect: You may give up tierx2 rounds from your inspire courage feature to increase the parties movement speed by your Discipline, and give a stackable power bonus equal to your spirit to damage rolls for melee attacks. This lasts for four rounds. Level 36 Daily powers Flutter Tonguing A physical attack that uses the principles of Flutter tonguing. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: Four attacks divided between up to four enemies. Attack: Strength vs Reaction -2 Hit: 6p + speed damage. If this attack deals damage that surpasses an opponents Repulse defense, you deal half the damage to their armor. If the opponent is not wearing armor, you inflict ongoing 5 damage. Special: For each attack against the same foe, the amount of damage dice drops by 2. The ongoing can not stack with itself. Allegro You get fast and lively Daily ✦ Martial, special Fullround Action Personal Effect: You expend tier + 2 rounds from your inspire courage feature to activate this ability. For the next Tier-1 rounds you can not use any power that requires a standard or higher action. In exchange, for the next tier-1 rounds, you are able to make double your usual number of strong attacks, with each action dealing additional damage equal to your Spirit. While this effect persists, your move speed is increased by half your level, and have natural DR equal to your tier. When this effect ends, you are fatigued for 1d4+4 rounds. Level 40 Ultimate power Tapions Song An ancient Konatsian song, passed down as legend among the soul soothers. Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Fullround Action Ultimate Shout Target: All creatures on the battlefield. Effect: All allies suffering from a negative effect may attempt a save with a +5 morale bonus against all negative effects, including those that do not usually allow a save. This includes allies dominated by effects that do not usually allow a save. All evil creatures take a -5 morale penalty to their defenses and move speed. Creatures with the Demon descriptor begin to take ongoing damage equivalent to half your level (save ends). SPECIAL: This song may be maintained as a full round action up to three times. If fully maintained, the player is muted for the remainder of battle.